Automotive manufacturers are starting to introduce alternating current (AC) power outlets to the bed of trucks for customer usage. This enables the customer to use the vehicle as a generator to power electrical devices, such as power tools or appliances. For example, a contractor may desire to operate power tools or a customer may desire to use appliances on a remote camping trip or at a tailgate event. To prevent battery depletion, the vehicle must be in the “run” position to provide power (e.g., via hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) or fossil fuel). Because the outlets are on the exterior of the vehicle, the vehicle may be left in the “run” position while unattended. Any vehicle left running unattended may be stolen.